The present invention pertains to a plug-in connector for hollow sections of spacer frames for insulating glass panes, wherein the plug-in connector comprises at least two connector parts with an essentially U-shaped cross section and has an outside depression in the area of the connection point of the hollow sections.
Such a plug-in connector has been known from DE-U 92 09 382. It comprises two parts with a U-shaped cross section, which can be fitted together at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the connector. In the area of the connection point of the hollow sections, one connector part has an outside depression on its middle wall, which acts as a space for accommodating a sealant.
The object of the present invention is to improve the prior-art plug-in connector.
According to the invention, a plug-in connector for hollow sections of spacer frames for insulating glass panes is provided with at least two connector parts with an essentially U-shaped cross section and having an outside depression in the area of the connection point of the hollow sections. One connector part has a lateral indentation in an area of the connection point at least on one side. This indentation is set back in relation to the adjacent side wall of the other connector part.
The lateral indentations of one connector part have the advantage that they provide additional space for receiving the sealant at the connection point of the hollow sections. As a result, the sealant can extend at the connection point over three sides of the plug-in connector and offer an all-round sealing. In addition, the sealant located in the indentations prevents a granulated desiccant that may possibly be present inside the plug-in connector from escaping at the connection point of the hollow sections.
The indentations are limited at both ends by projections at the side walls of one connector part. The projections are tightly in contact with the side walls of the other connector part and prevent the viscous or pasty sealant from flowing farther. The sealant receives a limited and defined accommodating space, which also makes possible the accurate metering of the sealant.
A further enlargement of the space accommodating the sealant at the connection point is possible due to recesses at the edges of the side walls of the other connector part. These recesses can be designed and placed especially favorably if middle stops acting in one direction are present. Via the recesses, the sealant in the area of the recesses can penetrate up to the inner wall of the attached hollow sections and thus optimally seal the connection point.
The plug-in connector is preferably manufactured as a stamped and bent part from metal, especially steel plate. This offers optimal stability in conjunction with a high dimensional stability and with advantages in terms of economy.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.